


GIFTS

by Phuong_Sophie



Category: British TV Celebrities RPF, Kingsman (Movies), Kingsman (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 07:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16760722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phuong_Sophie/pseuds/Phuong_Sophie
Summary: Trong lòng họ có nhau, nhưng họ chẳng dám bày tỏ gì nhiều hơn những món quà…





	1. Ngày 10 tháng 9 năm 2016

**Author's Note:**

> Cho dù có cả đống hố chưa lấp xong nhưng thực lòng tui không ngăn nổi mình đào hố mới 😊)))) Và đây là câu chuyện đầu tiên tui viết mà không có cốt truyện hay ý tưởng rõ ràng. Cái fic này chỉ đơn giản là ước mơ của tuiiiiii!   
> Một số tình huống được tui xây dựng dựa trên những sự kiện có thật.  
> Những thứ còn lại thì không.   
> Tui không thực sự hiểu tính cách thật ngoài đời của bất kỳ nhân vật nào trong câu chuyện này, tui chỉ viết dựa trên suy nghĩ và ý thích của cá nhân mình, nếu có chỗ nào các thím nghĩ là OOC xin đừng ném đá tui quá nặng tay.   
> Cuối cùng thì, mời các thím nhảy hố 😊))  
> And happy birthday our babe!

**Hôm nay là sinh nhật ông. Nhưng cả đoàn đều quá bận bịu quay những cảnh quay cuối cùng của KM đến mức chẳng thể nào tổ chức một bữa tiệc sinh nhật cho đàng hoàng. Dù mọi người đã rậm rịch lên kế hoạch từ cả tháng trước, nhưng rồi thì _Fox vẫn là ông to nhất, chúng ta chỉ là dân đen thôi_ – trích nguyên lời từ Matt đấy (hừ, mình chẳng đồng ý với điều đó tẹo nào, đến cả Disney thì cũng chỉ là dân đen nếu so với Colin…**

Taron ngừng bút. Suýt chút nữa thì nó đã viết ra hai chữ “của mình”. Nó cảm thấy một luồng nhiệt xông thẳng từ tim lên não, và bốc hơi khắp khuôn mặt nó. Nó dám chắc giờ mẹ nó có thể làm món trứng sunny-side-up trên mặt nó luôn không chừng. Taron đóng nắp, rồi cẩn thận đặt cây bút máy mà Colin – Colin thân yêu, Colin đáng kính, Colin đáng mến – đã tặng nó vào sinh nhật năm ngoái của nó vào chiếc hộp nhung. Lớp vỏ gỗ hồng đào của chiếc bút thủ công óng ánh ấm áp dưới ánh đèn vàng, khiến Taron chợt nhớ đến đôi mắt màu mật ong của người đàn ông mà nó hết mực dấu yêu. Taron nhìn một góc của gương mặt mình phản chiếu trong chiếc ghim cài sáng bóng của chiếc bút. Nó lại ngẩn người rồi. Và mặt nó thì vẫn bừng bừng.

Taron nhất quyết đứng lên. Nó mở cửa phòng tắm rồi đóng lại cái sầm. Taron mở vòi nước lạnh. Nước đã hơi giá, dù bây giờ chưa phải mùa đông. Taron vã nước lên mặt, những giọt nước như những mũi kim khẽ châm vào da nó. Taron cảm nhận cả cơ thể nguội dần. Nó nhìn mình trong gương, và thấy đôi đồng tử của nó đang co dần lại.

Lúc ấy, Taron mới yên tâm vặn sang vòi nước nóng để tắm rửa sau một ngày mệt nhọc. Nó với tay lấy chai sữa tắm (Sophie đã đưa cho nó một chai sữa tắm loại này khi nó nhờ cô bạn đi mua giùm sau một ngày mệt nhoài vật lộn trên phim trường, và nó chẳng hiểu nổi nụ cười đầy ẩn ý của cô bạn lúc cổ thì thầm vào tai nó _“Chúc may mắn”_ ). Nó đã săm soi chai sữa tắm kỹ đến nỗi Colin, khi đó vừa thay đồ xong, cũng phải chú ý xem thứ trong tay nó là gì. Taron đã giật mình khi hương nước hoa Tom Ford của ông đột ngột ngấm vào khứu giác của nó, và nó để ý Colin có hơi nhíu mày khi đọc nhãn hiệu chai sữa tắm qua tròng kính dày, nhưng nó chưa kịp hỏi gì thì đã nghe tiếng ông nói:

  * Em có một người bạn tinh mắt đấy, Taron. Loại sữa tắm này giúp thư giãn khá ổn.



Kèm theo một nụ cười.

Taron là ai mà chống cự được với nụ cười đó của Colin cơ chứ. Nó chỉ nhớ là lúc đấy hình như nó đã nở một nụ cười (Sophie: Nếu cậu cần mình miêu tả, thì xin đừng buồn bạn hiền, cậu cứ như thể một con cún to xác đang ngoe nguẩy đuôi và ngoác miệng lấy lòng chủ nhân của nó ấy, Mark bổ sung: Ừm, cái kiểu cười như thể được treo lên mặt trăng chung với _ổng_ ấy) và nó đã vui vẻ cất cái chai to đùng vào ba lô, quên khuấy đi luôn việc tìm hiểu hàm ý trong cái nhíu mày của Colin.

Và thế là Taron đã trung thành với nhãn hiệu sữa tắm đó từ hồi ấy. Dù sao thì nó cũng có một mùi hương thảo mộc khá nhẹ nhàng và thư giãn thật.

Chàng trai gột rửa hết những bụi bặm và mệt nhọc sau một ngày quay phim mệt mỏi, khoác tạm lên mình tấm áo choàng của khách sạn, bước ra khỏi căn phòng tắm còn trắng hơi nước và thoang thoảng hương tinh dầu cỏ cây. Taron ngồi lại vào chiếc bàn đầu giường, nơi trang nhật ký đang viết dở của nó đã khô mực. Nó khẽ hít hà mùi hương hăng hắc hòa cùng mùi giấy gỗ, và tâm trí của nó lại bay tới đâu đâu. Ừ, nó biết đâu đấy là đâu. Biết rõ ấy chứ. Tầng dưới tầng nó ở. Sang trái ba phòng. Căn phòng của ông nhìn ra một cái hồ xanh mát, bên cửa sổ là một tán cây tùng vân sam tỏa hương gỗ thông thanh thanh mà cay nồng. Nó đồ rằng ông hẳn đang dựa lưng ngồi trên chiếc ghế mây cạnh cửa sổ ấy, với một cuốn sách trong tay, và cặp kính thông minh trên sống mũi. Chẳng có gì cuốn hút hơn một người đàn ông trí thức đắm chìm vào trong thế giới của tri thức. Và Taron sẽ sẵn lòng ngồi cả ngày mà ngắm một Colin như thế.

Tiếng chuông đồng hồ vang lên. Và Taron nhận ra nó lại vừa ngẩn người.

Nó khẽ lẩm bẩm “Chết tiệt!” và lấy cây bút ra, hoàn thành nốt trang nhật ký còn dang dở. Nó chợt nhận ra vết vân tay của nó bám trên thân bút. Taron với lấy một tấm khăn giấy lau sáng lại lớp gỗ, và thầm thở dài. Nó thật là hết thuốc chữa rồi.

Đúng thế. Nó vốn chẳng phải người ưa viết lách. Nó cũng chẳng phải người giữ được tâm tình trong lòng lâu đến thế này. Nhưng biết làm sao được. Vì người nó thích là Colin. Taron tự thấy bản thân mình thật ngây thơ khi bắt đầu viết cuốn nhật ký này với suy nghĩ _biết đâu Colin sẽ có cảm tình với một người yêu giấy bút hơn là những thứ đồ công nghệ_. Và nó cũng tự trấn an mình, vào cái ngày nó mua cuốn sổ này, là nó chỉ đang cố lưu lại một vài kỷ niệm với một trong những diễn viên vĩ đại nhất trong lịch sử điện ảnh Anh quốc mà thôi (phòng khi sau này nó nổi tiếng, nó sẽ cho xuất bản một cuốn sách về việc Colin đã có ảnh hưởng thế nào đến Taron Egerton). Nhưng rồi đến cái ngày mùa đông năm ngoái, khi Colin tặng nó chiếc bút này, khi nó quyết định đọc lại một lượt những gì nó đã viết xem mình đã ngây thơ và ấu trĩ như thế nào, trước khi khai bút lên cuốn sổ đó, Taron mới nhận ra rằng, nó không chỉ ngây thơ và ấu trĩ. Mà nó là một thằng đần, một thằng đần không nhận ra cảm xúc của chính bản thân mình.

Taron sốc với sự thật đó đến nỗi, lúc đầu nó không dám thừa nhận. Nó tự trấn an bản thân rằng chắc hẳn nó đã nghĩ quá nhiều, và những gì nó ghi lại trong nhật ký chỉ là những điều quá đỗi bình thường của một fanboy dành cho thần tượng mà thôi. Và nó nảy ra ý kiến tự lên Google và Youtube để tìm kiếm những clip có ông và nó, nhủ thầm rằng nó sẽ tìm thấy bằng chứng chứng minh nó chỉ nhìn ông với đôi mắt ngưỡng mộ mà thôi. Nhưng rồi cụm từ Firtherton đập vào mắt nó, và hàng dài những clip gán ghép ông với nó, gán ghép Harry và Eggsy cứ chạy ra vô cùng tận, chưa kể đống fanfiction và fanart chồng chất như một kho tàng. Taron không thể tin vào mắt nó khi nhìn bản mặt _rõ ràng là yêu thương không thèm che giấu_ của nó dành cho ông. Hoảng loạn, nó đóng sập chiếc laptop đáng thương, rồi lại điên cuồng bật nó lên xóa hết lịch sử tìm kiếm, rồi lại rồ dại gập nó lại như phải bỏng. Oái oăm thế nào, một tuần sau đó, nó lại tham dự một buổi phỏng vấn mà anh chàng nọ hỏi thẳng nó rằng nó có hay fandom Hartwin và Firtherton tồn tại. Taron ngạc nhiên là nó có thể giữ khuôn mặt bình thản trước câu hỏi đó, và có tật giật mình, nó chối bay chối biến, lại còn tỏ ý không muốn nghe đến hai cụm từ đó thêm nữa.

Cố dứt mình khỏi dòng ký ức, Taron lại thở dài. Nó cũng chẳng biết là nó có hay không hối hận về cái lần phỏng vấn đó nữa. Nó chỉ nhớ rằng sau khi cái clip đó được đăng lên, Sophie đã gọi điện cho nó, và sau một tá câu hỏi vô thưởng vô phạt, cô gái khẽ khàng:

  * Taron, cậu với Colin có chuyện gì hả?



Taron giật mình, tim thắt lại.

  * Ý cậu là sao, mình và ông làm sao có thể có chuyện gì?



Sophie im lặng một lúc lâu. Đúng lúc Taron định lên tiếng, rằng không có gì thì chàng trai sẽ cúp điện thoại, cô gái mới cất một câu nhất châm kiến huyết:

  * Taron, cậu biết đấy, trốn tránh không phải là cách. Và mình biết cậu không phải con rùa rụt cổ. Nên tặng cậu một câu của Harry: “Đàn ông lên.”



Nói rồi, Sophie cúp máy. Taron thẫn thờ.

Ừ, đó là cái ngày mà Taron biết đời nó tiêu rồi.

Dứt khoát không nhớ lại chuyện cũ nữa, Taron mở nắp bút và viết tiếp:

**mình chẳng đồng ý với điều đó tẹo nào, đến cả Disney thì cũng chỉ là dân đen nếu so với Colin. Và mình dám chắc Sophie, Mark, Matthew và Julian đều về cùng phe với mình xD xD). Matthew đã hứa sẽ tổ chức bù cho Colin vào ngày đóng máy, nhưng mình nghĩ ông chẳng cần những thứ như thế. Colin sẽ không để bụng chuyện mọi người có tổ chức sinh nhật linh đình hay không đâu, mình biết mà. Colin chưa bao giờ thích làm trung tâm của sự chú ý. Giá như mình có thể, mình sẽ mời ông đi cùng mình tới một vùng núi xa xôi, nơi thiên nhiên hoang sơ chưa có nhiều vết chân người. Giá mà mình có gan mở lời, và giá mà ông đồng ý nhỉ…**

**Mình lại viết linh tinh rồi. Colin hẳn sẽ muốn chung vui bên gia đình, bên vợ và các con của ông.**

Viết đến đó, ngòi bút của Taron khựng lại. Nỗi buồn trào lên trong lòng nó. Taron sẽ không bao giờ quên Colin đã có gia đình. Nó ước gì nó sinh sớm thêm 20 năm, nó sẽ mặc kệ lẽ đời mà thổ lộ với ông. Nhưng tiếc thay…

Nó sẽ chẳng bao giờ dám viết ra rằng Colin là Colin của nó, dù trong những giấc mơ điên rồ nhất.

**Mình đã vẽ và tặng ông một tấm bìa đánh dấu trang sách. Mình biết ông có vẽ tranh, và mình cũng biết luôn là mình vẽ không đẹp lắm. Có lẽ trong mắt Colin, tấm bìa đó chỉ như mấy nét nguệch ngoạc của trẻ con không biết chừng. Mình cũng không rõ nữa, nhưng Colin đã cười khi mở gói quà. Lúm đồng tiền của ông thật dễ thương, và đôi mắt của ông cũng cười nữa. Ước gì mình được chạm vào chúng. Chắc là Colin thích món quà của mình nhỉ. Mong ông sẽ dùng nó thường xuyên.**

Trong đầu Taron còn cả tỉ ước muốn nữa. Nhưng cuối cùng, những lời nó viết ra lại là:

**Ba ngày nữa mình lại phải chia tay với Colin rồi. Tận đến tháng 9 sang năm mình mới được đi promo và gặp lại ông. Mình chẳng biết mình sẽ sống sót thế nào qua một năm nữa. Nhưng mình sẽ không khóc đâu. Sophie sẽ cười mình mất.**

**Vả lại, Colin sẽ nhắn tin cho mình mà.**

**Ngủ sớm thôi, ngày mai lại được gặp Colin rồi <3 **

Taron đóng nắp cây bút, đặt nó lại vào hộp, rồi nhẹ nhàng quấn hộp bút cùng cuốn sổ vào bộ vest màu navy sọc bạc mà nó đã xin làm kỷ niệm từ hồi KM1. Nó với tay lấy chiếc cốc có in dòng chữ Keep Calm and Love Colin Firth. Nó đã xuống nhà hàng của khách sạn để xin một cốc cacao, và nó cũng chẳng chắc trong miệng nó có phải vị cacao hay không nữa. Dù sao thì chất lỏng đang tiếp xúc với khoang miệng, ôm ấp cuống họng và sưởi ấm ruột gan nó cũng có vị gì đó quá đỗi ngọt ngào và quyến luyến. Taron vừa nhâm nhi dòng cacao đặc sánh, vừa xoay sở để xếp bộ đồ lại ngay ngắn trên đầu giường. Nhìn từ xa, trông đó chỉ như một bộ vest đắt tiền được gấp vuông vức cẩn thận. Chỉ Taron biết, đó là cả trái tim nó được giấu kín khỏi ánh mặt trời.

Taron uống hết cốc cacao, chạy ù vào phòng tắm để chải răng rồi vội vàng leo lên giường. Nó với tay lấy con gấu bông Harry mà Sophie đã tặng nó vào sinh nhật năm ngoái (cô bạn này của nó luôn có sở thích tặng quà theo một phong cách không giống ai, nhưng dù sao thì nó cũng thật lòng cảm ơn cô gái, vì những thứ Sophie tặng nó đều là những thứ mà nếu giờ bắt nó phải sống thiếu chúng thì nó sẽ ốm mất), và chưa một ngày nào Taron không mang theo chiếc bút của Colin và gấu Harry bên mình. Taron nhìn vào đôi mắt nhựa màu nâu của chú gấu. Chẳng biết Sophie kiếm ở đâu được một chú gấu bông có thần đến thế. Taron cứ ngỡ nó có thể nhìn thấy ánh mắt nâu ấm áp của Colin qua đôi mắt màu nhựa thông của gấu Harry… Lớp lông mềm mại xoăn xoăn trên người chú gấu làm nó liên tưởng đến mái tóc xoăn bồng bềnh ấy, và nó khẽ luồn những ngón tay mơn man những sợi len xù xù ngưa ngứa. Taron khẽ hôn lên mũi chú gấu trong lòng, với tay tắt đèn rồi siết cục bông mềm ấm vào lòng. Nó nhắm mắt.

Vẫn luôn là một giấc ngủ bình yên.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Đã là nửa đêm. KM2 đã đóng máy từ lúc 4h chiều. Cả đoàn làm phim và bên nhà sản xuất ăn mừng, chúc tụng nhau từ lúc ấy. Colin hơi bất ngờ khi Mark Millar thông báo với ông rằng bữa tiệc tối nay cũng sẽ là bữa tiệc chúc mừng sinh nhật muộn cho ông. Thực lòng, ông đâu cần mấy thứ hào nhoáng đó, nhưng có vẻ phần đông những người trong đoàn làm phim khá phấn khích với ý tưởng tổ chức sinh nhật cho quý ngài Firth, mà Colin lại là một người quá tử tế và lịch sự để làm họ mất hứng, nên ông cũng lịch sự tỏ vẻ vui mừng và chân thành cảm ơn những lời chúc từ họ. Chúa biết Colin chỉ ước gì có một bàn trà và vài chiếc bánh quy thơm nức, và _vài người_ trong số họ. Mark sẽ kể vài chuyện tiếu lâm về mái tóc xoăn trứ danh của ông, Matthew sẽ hùa thêm ý tưởng làm sao cast một chàng trai trẻ tóc xoăn tít vào vai Harry thời trẻ trong series KM bản truyền hình. Julian sẽ nhờ ông làm hướng dẫn viên du lịch cho cả đoàn, khi năm sau họ kéo nhau đến Ý, Elton và ông sẽ trò chuyện không dứt về cảnh yên bình bên bờ Amalfi, về những ly rượu vang tuyệt hảo và những miếng phô mai lạ lùng. Và Taron, Taron sẽ nhìn ông với đôi mắt xanh lơ lục bảo của em, và nụ cười của em làm ông muốn đem em ngay tới Tuscany, để ánh mặt trời nơi đó ánh lên mái tóc vàng và đôi mắt tuyệt đẹp ấy. Ba ngày trước, Taron đã tặng ông một tấm bìa đánh dấu trang sách. Em ngượng ngùng nói với ông rằng đó là do em tự vẽ, và mong ông đừng chê. Ôi Taron, ông chẳng bao giờ nỡ nói điều gì làm tổn thương dù chỉ là một người lạ có ý tốt với ông, nữa là tấm lòng chân thành của em đặt vào đó. Colin mường tượng ra từng vệt sơn dầu trên tấm bìa, thứ đang yên vị giữa cuốn sách _Ta là ai?_ ông đang đọc dở…

Tiếng ai đó phá lên cười bên trong làm Colin chợt tách mình khỏi dòng suy tưởng. Nhờ công của Elton và Mark mà ông mới lẻn được ra ban công vắng vẻ của nhà thờ này. Thoát khỏi bữa tiệc ồn ào, thoát khỏi những ly rượu cay và mùi nước hoa hỗn tạp. Bầu trời cao và trong. Những ngôi sao sáng tựa kim sa trên tấm thảm nhung sang quý. Colin đưa mắt kiếm chòm Đại Hùng. Và ngay cạnh đó, chếch về phía tây là sao Spica, ngôi sao sáng nhất trong chòm Virgo, chòm sao của ông. Colin đảo mắt sang hướng ngược lại, phía đông, và nó đây, dáng hình chữ S quen thuộc của chòm Scorpius.

Colin hạ kính xuống. Ông để đôi mắt của mình thư giãn và phóng nó khắp bầu trời. Virgo và Scorpius, sao mà xa nhau đến thế.

Đang đắm mình trong thế giới của những ngôi sao, Colin chợt nghe tiếng sột soạt sau lưng. Ông nhíu mày. Cái góc hẻo lánh này mà cũng có người tới ư? Sự bình yên của ông ngắn ngủi có vậy thôi à?

Nhưng người tới làm đôi mày của ông giãn ra ngay tắp lự. Cũng như ông, Taron đã cởi chiếc áo lễ phục chật chội em mặc trong cảnh đám cưới. Colin nhìn mái tóc vàng có chút hỗn loạn của em, ông khao khát được lồng tay vào đó mà vuốt cho những lọn tóc lại ngay ngắn thẳng hàng. Nếu như mọi lần, ông sẽ gắng mà kiềm chế khao khát thân mật ấy lại. Nhưng lần này, họ sẽ không gặp nhau trong hàng tháng trời. Colin thấy trong người lâng lâng, phảng phất chút men say, ông nở một nụ cười với chàng trai, nhìn em cười tươi rói đáp lại. Colin dang một tay ra với Taron, hài lòng nhìn em hối hả lao đến bên cạnh ông, nụ cười càng thêm rạng rỡ trên môi, và ông cho phép mình làm điều mà trái tim ông đang thôi thúc.

Họ không nói gì với nhau. Đôi bàn tay Colin nhẹ nhàng chỉnh lại những lọn tóc lộn xộn của Taron. Bên tai họ, gió thổi lá cây xào xạc và côn trùng đang tấu lên bản nhạc không lời của riêng chúng.

  * Xong rồi đấy Taron. – Colin cười hài lòng với tác phẩm của mình, đôi mắt nâu của ông gặp đôi mắt xanh biếc của em.
  * Cảm ơn ông. – Taron khẽ khàng đáp lại, hơi bẽn lẽn – Em đã hỏi Elton, và ngài ấy nói với em ông đang ở đây – Taron ngừng một giây, và rồi em chợt né ánh mắt ông – Em xin lỗi, em thiếu suy nghĩ quá, em cứ mải tìm ông mà không nghĩ chắc là ông cần yên tĩnh. Hay em…



Colin nhìn chàng trai đang có ý định rời đi. Có Chúa biết ông ước có thêm thời gian ở bên em ấy chứ.

  * Taron, yên tĩnh thì cũng vui, nhưng nãy giờ tôi ở đây yên tĩnh đến mức sắp lên men rồi đây. Em vui lòng cứu vớt ông già này nhé.



Taron quay lại nhìn ông với vẻ mặt không thể tin được, rồi chàng trai lại nở nụ cười:

  * Có lên men thì cũng là men rượu vang thượng hạng, Colin thân mến ạ!



Và kèm theo đó là cái nháy mắt chết người.

Colin nhìn em, và nụ cười không hề tắt trên môi cả hai, trong suốt những câu chuyện trên trời dưới bể mà họ chia sẻ tâm tình, cho đến tận khi Matthew thông báo đóng gói đồ đạc chuẩn bị ra về. Colin thấy sự tiếc nuối bao phủ lên Taron khi tiếng loa nhắc nhở dộng vào những bức tường rồi ong ong dội lại. Trong phút chốc, em ỉu xìu như thể một chú cún con bị dội nước. Và điều đó thậm chí làm Colin còn buồn hơn, và giờ đây ông đã bắt đầu thấy nhớ em ngay cả khi em đang đứng ngay trước mặt ông. Nhưng Colin vẫn luôn là một người đàn ông kín kẽ, ông không để tâm trạng của mình hiện quá nhiều trên khuôn mặt.

  * Cho phép tôi nhé? – Colin dang rộng đôi tay trước mặt Taron.



Taron ngước nhìn ông bằng đôi mắt long lanh (hình như là có vương hơi nước), rồi quăng mình vào vòng tay ông. Colin siết chặt lấy tấm lưng rộng của em, rồi như ma xui quỷ khiến, ông đặt một nụ hôn khẽ lên mái tóc vàng của chàng trai. Colin cảm thấy thân hình trong lòng ông khẽ cứng lại. Thầm trách bản thân quá xúc động, ông nới lỏng cái ôm, và cầu Chúa Taron sẽ không nhìn ông với ánh mắt khác thường.

Và Chúa đã nghe lời cầu nguyện của ông, Colin thấy đôi mắt nâu của mình phản chiếu lại trong một đôi mắt xanh bỗng chốc đã vui vẻ. Ông thấy chợt nhẹ lòng, khẽ vuốt ve mái tóc em một lần nữa:

  * Taron, em tự chăm sóc cho bản thân nhé. Tôi sẽ nhắn tin cho em.
  * Ông cũng vậy nhé, Colin. Hẹn đến đợt promo em gặp lại ông. Tạm biệt ông.
  * Tạm biệt em, Taron. – _Cậu bé đáng yêu của tôi._



Colin nhìn Taron bước giật lùi, vẫy tay với ông, bước chân nhún nhảy và nụ cười khoe chiếc răng thiếu bên khóe miệng. Em suýt đâm sầm cả vào Sophie đang đi ngang qua. Ông nhìn em khoác vai Sophie, in lên má cô bạn một nụ hôn, vẫy tay nốt với ông một lần cuối qua bờ vai cô bạn, rồi đôi trẻ kéo nhau xuống chiếc xe limo đang đậu sẵn, tiếng cười giòn giã vang khắp lâu đài. Nụ cười trên môi ông héo dần.

Taron có thể không thích đàn ông. Mà kể cả có đi chăng nữa, em cũng xứng đáng với một người trẻ trung rạng rỡ như em vậy. Một người có thể đến với em bằng tất cả những gì họ có.

Điều đó không có nghĩa là Colin không sẵn lòng dành cho em tất cả những gì ông có. Chỉ là ông không thể.

Colin cúi nhìn màn hình điện thoại đang hiển thị tin nhắn của Livia hỏi khi nào ông sẽ về tới _nhà_. _Nhà_ , phải rồi, ông đã coi nơi đó là nhà cho đến khi ông biết sự thật đó. Ông không muốn nghĩ đến nó nữa. Vì nó cứ như một cái dằm ghim mãi trong tim ông, chẳng thể nào gỡ bỏ. Colin không muốn tìm lý do cho sự thất tín của Livia (ông không muốn dùng từ _phản bội_ ). Người ta chỉ tìm lý do khi họ còn quan tâm và vương vấn. Có lẽ chăng, ngay từ đầu ông đã sai, khi ông lầm tin vào một con sóng ào ạt, mà chẳng ngờ trái tim mình cũng có ngày nổi giông tố vì một ai đó. Dù sao thì mọi sự cũng đã qua. Như một quý ông, Colin dành cho Livia điều cuối cùng của một người chồng trên danh nghĩa có thể làm được trong giới hạn cho phép của ông: sự riêng tư. Ông chẳng màng đến việc liệu Livia có ai khác. Bề ngoài, họ vẫn là một đôi vợ chồng kiểu mẫu của Hollywood. Chỉ có họ biết rằng, họ chỉ như những người thân quen lâu ngày chung sống bình yên dưới một mái nhà mà thôi. Colin những tưởng cuộc sống của ông sẽ cứ trôi qua thinh lặng như vậy…

Colin cất điện thoại vào túi áo vest. Ông cúi xuống ban công, nhìn Taron và Sophie đang khoác vai nhau mà vẫy tay chào ông. Ông nở nụ cười cho đến khi bóng đôi trẻ khuất lấp sau tấm kính đen của chiếc limo. Có đôi khi, cần biết hạnh phúc với những thứ Chúa trời ban tặng.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Ngày 14 tháng 9 năm 2016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ngắn ngắn ngắn :))))

**_Ngày 14 tháng 9 năm 2016_ **

**Buồn chết đi được. Thế là mình phải chia tay Colin thật rồi. Nhớ ông quá! Nhìn ông đứng một mình ở ban công đó, mình chỉ muốn chạy ra ôm lấy bóng lưng ông thôi. Hẳn là lúc đó ông đang nhớ nhà nhỉ.**

**…**

Taron khựng lại. Nó lại ghen tỵ rồi. Càng ngày nó càng thấy bản thân thật nhỏ nhen, sao nó lại đi ghen tỵ với vợ con ông, những người thân thiết máu mủ của ông được cơ chứ. Nó sắp yêu ông đến phát điên rồi.

**Colin đã hôn lên tóc mình. Mình cứ nghĩ mình đang nằm mơ. Mẹ mình cũng hay hôn lên tóc mình mỗi lần mình sắp phải xa nhà để đến trường quay. Ước gì nụ hôn đó của Colin không giống như nụ hôn của mẹ mình nhỉ.**

Tất nhiên là đối với nó, hai nụ hôn ấy chẳng thể nào giống nhau được. Nó chỉ ước gì mẹ nó đừng hôn nó như thế nữa. Vì Chúa, bà làm như nó vẫn còn trẻ con lắm ấy. Còn Colin ư, nó ước gì thời gian dừng lại luôn cũng được, để nó chết luôn trong mùi hương cam quýt nhẹ nhàng ấy, và nó chẳng bận lòng nếu ông cũng coi nó như một đứa trẻ con đâu. Hừm, nó ước nó không có tóc luôn cũng được, để nó có thể cảm nhận đôi môi mềm mại của ông…

Chết tiệt, trí tưởng tượng của nó bay quá xa rồi thì phải.

**Dù sao thì Colin cũng hứa sẽ giữ liên lạc với mình. Và mình sẽ sớm gặp lại ông trong đợt đi quảng bá phim thôi nhỉ xD xD. Ước gì thời gian trôi nhanh lên một chút.**

**Mình sẽ không viết nữa. Từ “Ước” chắc chắn xuất hiện nhiều thứ 2 chỉ sau từ “Colin” trong cuốn nhật ký này rồi** **☹((((**

**Điều ước cuối cùng, ước gì Sophie đừng nhìn mình với ánh mắt muốn nói lại thôi như thế. Mình không dám nghĩ là Sophie biết mình yêu Colin đâu (dù sự thực thì hình như cô ấy biết thật rồi** **☹((( )**


	3. Ngày 10 tháng 11 năm 2016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lần mò theo sự kiện cuộc sống của hai người này thặc là mệt mỏi :))))

** Ngày 10 tháng 11 năm 2016 **

**Sinh nhật tuyệt vời. Colin gửi tặng cho mình cuốn Call me by your name. Không thể tin nổi là ông nhớ chuyện đó. Mình chỉ nói vu vơ với ông một lần nào đấy khi ông tả cho mình nghe về khung cảnh tuyệt vời của nước Ý, rằng hình như cuốn sách ấy vừa được chuyển thể thành phim, và sắp tới mình sẽ mua sách để đọc trước khi ra rạp.**

Taron ngước nhìn nét chữ thanh mảnh và chữ ký bay bổng của Colin nơi trang đề tặng của cuốn sách: _“Tôi không biết em đã mua sách hay chưa, nhưng tôi nghĩ bản in tại nước Ý này vô cùng xuất sắc. Em sẽ thấy những bức họa trong mỗi chương thực tuyệt vời. Mến tặng em, my dearest Taron. Ký tên: Người bạn của em, Colin Firth.”_

Và nó thầm cảm thấy may mắn khi thời tiết âm u của nước Anh làm mấy ngày nay nó vẫn lười vác thân đi mua sách. Taron vơ vội lấy chiếc điện thoại và bấm số của Colin. Tiếng chuông chờ tút lên vài hồi, trước khi âm thanh tuyệt trần ai ấy vọng vào tai nó:

  * Taron?
  * Chào buổi sáng, Colin! – Taron không giấu nổi sự vui vẻ trong giọng nói.
  * Tôi đồ rằng em đã nhận được món quà khiêm nhường của tôi. – Giọng nói của Colin vọng qua điện thoại. Chẳng hiểu sao Taron cảm nhận thấy, có lẽ ông đang cười, nụ cười trìu mến để lộ lúm đồng tiền ấy.
  * Vâng, em vừa nhận được 10 phút trước. – Taron hít vào một hơi dài. – Em thích cuốn sách lắm, cảm ơn ông, Colin.



Taron nghe thấy ông cười. Và nó cũng bật cười.

  * Em đã đọc nó chưa thế? – Colin hỏi nó với giọng bông đùa.



Taron đỏ mặt, và nó thấy may mắn là nó đang nói chuyện với ông trên điện thoại.

  * Em chưa… - Đầu dây bên kia im lặng – Nhưng em muốn đọc nó ngay, và ông biết là em thích nó mà – _vì đó là của ông tặng em_ – đọc nó chỉ càng làm em thích nó hơn thôi. – Taron nói như súng bắn.



Ở bên kia, Colin lại tiếp tục cười giòn. Taron ước gì nó được nhìn thấy ông lúc này.

  * Tôi mừng là em thích cuốn sách.



_Tất nhiên là em thích nó rồi, chỉ cần là của ông tặng em thì cái gì em cũng yêu cả._

Taron bắt đầu hỏi han những chuyện đây kia, nó chỉ mong được nghe giọng ông thêm nữa, thêm nữa. Nhưng rồi Taron nghe thấy ai đó gọi ông bằng tiếng Ý, nó hiểu rằng ông sắp phải đi rồi.

  * Xin lỗi Taron, lần khác tôi sẽ gọi lại cho em nhé? Tôi có chút công chuyện. – Giọng Colin có vẻ áy náy.
  * Tất nhiên rồi ạ, ông cứ đi đi! – Taron không giấu nổi sự tiếc nuối. – Tạm biệt ông ạ!



Và Taron chờ ông cúp máy. Nhưng vài giây sau, nó vẫn nghe tiếng người xì xào tiếng Ý. Taron thở dài, đang định hạ điện thoại xuống, thì chợt nghe tiếng Colin:

  * Taron?
  * Em đây, Colin. – Taron vội trả lời.
  * Em biết đấy, có tin này tôi mới được thông báo. Matthew nói tháng 12 tới, có thể chúng ta sẽ phải quay lại 1 số cảnh cho Kingsman đấy.



_Chúa ơi, quỷ tha ma bắt nó luôn đi, nó sẽ được gặp ông sớm vậy sao?_

  * Thật ư Colin? – Taron reo lên.
  * Đúng vậy. Có lẽ Matthew sẽ sớm báo cho em thôi. _Sì._ – Colin vội đáp lại ai đó bằng tiếng Ý - Vậy nhé Taron, tạm biệt em! Tôi phải đi thật rồi. Em giữ gìn sức khỏe nhé!
  * Ông cũng vậy ạ! Tạm biệt, Colin!



Taron nghe tiếng báo cúp máy của điện thoại. Nó đặt điện thoại lên bàn rồi nhảy lên gào rú ầm ĩ. Đâu đó có tiếng mẹ nó nhắc nó chớ phá làng phá xóm. Nó quăng mình xuống ghế, vồ lấy cây bút máy. Tay nó vẫn còn đang run rẩy vì niềm vui quá lớn này. Nó sắp được gặp lại ông rồi. Không biết ông có khỏe không, ông có gầy đi chút nào không nhỉ? Không biết lịch trình quay có kín lắm không, nếu nó trộm lén một hôm mời ông đi chơi riêng với nó thì không biết ông có đồng ý không nhỉ? Mà có nên đi chơi riêng không, nhỡ nó không nghĩ ra gì để nói với Colin thì quê lắm.

Taron bỗng nghe tiếng mẹ nó gọi xuống ăn trưa. Lúc bấy giờ nó mới nhận ra nó đang đói meo đói mốc. Sáng giờ nó quá bận bịu với đống quà cáp. Taron xoa cái bụng đang ầm ĩ, đáp lại mẹ nó _“Mẹ chờ con 5 phút thôi ạ”_ rồi cầm bút lên định bụng viết nốt đoạn nhật ký còn dang dở. Nhưng rồi tay nó bỗng khựng lại khi cảm nhận lớp mỡ đang phình ra trên lớp cơ bụng của nó. Taron lẩm bẩm _“Chết tiệt”_ rồi thầm nguyền rủa cái cơ thể ngơi luyện tập xíu là èo uột của mình. Chiều nay nó phải đến phòng tập thôi. Nó không thể gặp Colin với cái bụng phình như bụng bầu này được. _Mà đằng nào mình cũng phải tập luyện cho bộ phim nữa cơ mà._

Xem ra tối nay nó chỉ dám ăn 1 miếng bánh sinh nhật nhỏ xíu thôi nhỉ.

Taron cầm bút lên viết tiếp.

 **Những món quà khác của mọi người cũng tuyệt vời không kém. Sophie đặc biệt gửi tặng mình một cái gọng kính Tom Ford, kèm tấm thiệp dặn mình đeo kính cho gấu Harry. Sophie à, cậu chắc là cậu đang tặng quà _cho mình_ đấy chứ? Mark thì gửi cho mình một bộ đồ mùa đông cho Harry, khá là xinh, mình phải nói là như vậy. Nhưng mình không chắc chúng giống phong cách của Harry lắm. Theo mình thì Harry không phải là kiểu mặc áo phao và quấn khăn len? Dù sao thì câu hỏi lớn nhất trong đầu mình lúc này là Sophie và Mark có gian tình gì không nhỉ? Toàn bộ cái vụ tặng quà này cứ quai quái sao đó. **(Họ chẳng có gian tình gì đâu, họ chỉ là thuyền trưởng và thuyền phó ship hai người thôi :v )

Taron ngừng bút, nhìn về phía gấu Harry đã được nó thay bộ đồ mới, đeo kính mới và ngồi yên ổn trên chiếc gối của nó. Nó hơi giật mình… Nhưng rồi nó tự gạt đi ý nghĩ kỳ dị trong đầu. Nó không thể học cái sự quái đản của Sophie và Mark được.

**Và tin tuyệt nhất trong ngày. Tháng 12 tới mình sẽ được gặp lại Colin xxx xD xD <3 <3 <3 Mong là từ giờ đến lúc đó mình sẽ nghĩ ra được một cái cớ hợp lý để hẹn ông đi uống gì đó với mình. **

**Chiều nay mình phải đến phòng tập thôi! Cố lên Taron!**

Taron gấp cuốn nhật ký lại, cẩn thận cất cuốn sổ và hộp bút đi. Nó chụp bức ảnh con gấu gửi cho Sophie và Mark để báo cáo thành tích, rồi ném điện thoại lên giường trước khi xuống nhà xoa dịu cái bụng đang kêu gào của nó.

Bữa trưa hôm đó, Taron từ chối tất cả các món chiên và tinh bột, và nó nghe mẹ nó than thở không biết đến bao giờ nó mới có ngày làm đẹp vì ai đó chứ không phải vì một vai diễn chết tiệt. Taron im lặng ăn nốt miếng steak của nó, thầm đoán xem liệu mẹ nó có lên cơn đau tim nếu nó hé cho bà biết tên người trong mộng của mình.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Ở một nơi không xa lắm, có một người đàn ông vừa nhận được tin nhắn hình ảnh từ một người đàn ông khác. Trong ảnh là một chú gấu bông màu nâu, lông xù, chú ta đang đeo một chiếc kính và mặc một bộ đồ không thể quen thuộc hơn. Colin nhíu mày, thầm nghĩ ông bạn trọc lại dư thời gian gội đầu rồi. Colin đang định gõ tin nhắn trả lời, thì một tia sáng chớp lên trong trí óc ông. Colin mở lại tấm hình, và kia, đằng sau chú gấu, trên chiếc bàn đầu giường, lấp ló một chiếc cốc mà ông không thể nào nhầm lẫn nổi.

Colin cố nén cái dòng nước ấm áp đang len lỏi trong từng mạch máu, chực chờ phá vỡ trái tim ông. Ông cảm thấy hơi thở của mình như nghẹn lại trong lồng ngực, và phải đến khi màn hình điện thoại của ông tối lại, khiến chú gấu nâu nâu rõ ràng là phiên bản thú bông cute của ông kia lẫn với những bóng hình sáng lóa xung quanh phản chiếu lên màn hình kính, ông mới khẽ đưa một ngón tay run rẩy lên chạm vào nó. 

Colin ấn nút tải tấm hình về điện thoại của mình rồi thoát tin nhắn với Mark. Rất lâu sau, ông vẫn không hề thấy ông bạn trọc nói thêm gì nữa.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
